


i still got a crush, that's obvious

by moonode



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mingi is mentioned, Some angst but mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonode/pseuds/moonode
Summary: Hwanwoong is late to his first schedule, making the rest of the members worry for him.Or, Dongju tries not to think too hard about his crush (spoiler alert: it's Hwanwoong).
Relationships: Son Dongju | Xion/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	i still got a crush, that's obvious

**Author's Note:**

> the title of the fic is from single by the neighbourhood <3
> 
> nothing else to say except i wrote this while my house had a brownout :') it's straightforward so i hope you will enjoy this <3

The group had been waiting for Hwanwoong for a few hours, and there was still no response from him in the group chat or private messages.

At this point, Youngjo was getting irritated. It’s already been the first day of their LIVED promotions and Hwanwoong was running late. Not to mention, it was strange for him to be running this late, especially if they had to go on a music show.

All the members were on their phones, their makeup artists prepared their looks for today’s performance. Dongju was practically the only one that’s been frantically texting on his phone though, he’s been worrying about Hwanwoong’s whereabouts. 

The last time they saw Hwanwoong was outside the Inkigayo building, he had to go somewhere ‘personal’ and promised to come back in a few hours.

Well, it’s been over three hours and Dongju was unsure if Hwanwoong was telling the truth.

According to Keonhee though, there’s some possible reasons why he’s taking so long:

_1\. He’s fucking._   
_2\. He’s fucking someone._   
_3\. He’s fucking._

“Well what if he’s not fucking?” Seoho suddenly asked.

“No, he’s definitely fucking.” Keonhee denied, and Seoho just rolls his eyes out of annoyance. 

“I can’t believe we’re going to be late over this.”

Dongju could already tell that they weren’t happy with how Hwanwoong was taking so long. But he couldn’t help but feel jealous about this whole idea of him being on a date with someone.

It’s stupid, and it felt like he was gatekeeping Hwanwoong for himself. But he can’t help it, and it didn’t help that Hwanwoong was starting to talk about being in relationships and even sneaking out of the dorms just to add his body count even more.

Once the makeup artists does their final touches to the members’ looks, the rest of the staff members were free to leave their change rooms. 

And when the door shuts, Youngjo makes the call for Hwanwoong.

To their surprise, Hwanwoong does pick up the phone.

“Hwanwoong-ya, get your ass over here!” Youngjo said in a harsh tone. “What’s taking you so long!”

Dongju and Geonhak, who were just sharing some snacks quickly turned their backs on Youngjo, watching his neutral look turn into a frustrated look. 

“You know manager-nim is going to question you with that?” 

Youngjo never sounded so angry towards Hwanwoong, let alone being angry at his members (the only time was over who got to wash the dishes). 

Dongju is nervous just looking at his hyung’s facial expression. “Is hyung okay?” he whispered to Geonhak’s ear, and Geonhak just shakes his head in response. “I hope he won’t get in trouble.”

Youngjo hung up the call, hand over his head. The members could already tell how red he was, a sign of embarrassment. “I can’t tell you guys, it’s embarrassing.” 

Seoho almost threw his phone across the room. “Seriously? If it’s something to do with Hwanwoong being a father then just spit it out.”

The leader couldn’t say the truth, and it’s for a good reason. There’s this one member in particular that Hwanwoong liked a lot, and not in a friendly and idolising way either. Youngjo was the first to know this but didn’t expect much of it, until today. 

Youngjo frowned at the worried look on Dongju’s face, already typing away while Youngjo had to keep this a surprise to the younger member. He felt bad for not revealing it away but, it was part of Hwanwoong's plan.

“Guys, it’s nothing too serious. I was just mad at him because he was late, he’s just picking something up.”

“Seriously?” Keonhee said loudly. “We have an hour to get on stage and-”

Before Keonhee could say anything else, the producer knocks on their door.

It was already too late for them to beg for Hwanwoong to run faster.

“Ten minutes.” The producer simply stated, “Is there anyone missing?”

“Hwanwoong needed to grab something from the car.” Youngjo lied in front of his groupmates and the producer, you could almost see the sweat beads on his forehead.

Thank god the excuse worked like magic. 

Dongju cursed to himself, where was he? He wouldn’t be surprised to find out that Youngjo was hiding the fact that Hwanwoong was out somewhere he shouldn’t be.

When they got to the waiting room of Inkigayo, Dongju refused to talk to any of his members. He’s tapping his foot, hoping that they won’t get into trouble just because Hwanwoong wasn’t being responsible. 

But Hwanwoong, he wouldn’t do that. Dongju knew him too well, he’s the sweetest man he ever met. Yet again, Hwanwoong could have a different side not even his groupmates would know of.

Groups walk past them, bowing their heads but there’s no sign of a pastel haired Hwanwoong among the crowd. 

Five minutes.

The group was probably at their most quietest, no one was sure of what to say. Keonhee brushed Dongju’s hair with his fingers, reassuring him that it’ll be okay. 

So whatever, Dongju thought to himself while Keonhee and the rest of the members are standing next to him with reassuring words. 

If this was the true Hwanwoong, the one that would sacrifice his group’s reputation to have sex with a woman, then he might as well try to ignore him as much as possible. 

It broke him, what a stupid thing to cry over. 

One minute, and no sign of their member coming back.

The last group was up to finishing their final song before they were next, so Dongju could only hope some miracle could possibly happen.

Loud footsteps echoed across the hallway, excusing themselves from the other idols who were walking past.

Dongju immediately recognised the outfit as their own. “Hwanwoong-hyung?!”

His hair was messed up so badly, not to mention his outfit and makeup were rushed quickly. But regardless, he still looked gorgeous. “No time to waste, we have to go on stage.”

“You have a lot of explaining to do, Woongie.” Seoho reminded sternly, with a parent-like voice. 

“Yeah, I know.” Hwanwoong admitted. “Let’s go now, before the producer gets mad at us.”

When recording started, Dongju is right next to Hwanwoong throughout the performance. 

And he’s in love.

Despite being late, he managed to look like a prince and still dance so gracefully. And Dongju had no idea how he does that, but it made him fall for him even more.

He’s more than just a visual too. Dongju wants to be like Hwanwoong someday, and not many could see why. But it’s because of how inspiring his hyung was at dancing or the fact that he’s so good at singing. That’s what made Dongju fall in love.

Dongju continued to dance alongside Hwanwoong, as they both performed with the rest of their members. Finally, after another recording of them performing a ballad track on their album, they were able to go back to the change rooms.

They had to wait for another hour for the ending encore, but they had the time to rest and possibly find out what took Hwanwoong so long.

Maybe they were right though, Hwanwoong could’ve possibly fucked another girl for his body count.

But when they got back to the change rooms, it wasn’t what they expected.

A whole bouquet of red roses laid on the table, which smelled amazing if Dongju was being honest.

“Hwanwoong, you spent three hours for this?” Seoho’s eyes widened in shock.

Hwanwoong shrugged. “Yeah, why?”

“Why would you? Who is it for?”

The shorter member paused for a moment before answering, “It’s none of your business, hyung” and walks to the back of the room.

Seoho does’t get offended by the response, maybe he shouldn’t be asking.

Keonhee stared at the bouquet, “It’s pretty.”

“I know, I wonder who he got it for.” Dongju sighed, taking a sip out of his water bottle.

“Probably some idol here.” Geonhak assumed, keeping his voice down so Hwanwoong couldn’t hear their gossip. “I wouldn’t be surprised if it was for Mingi.”

Youngjo nudged Geonhak’s shoulder.

“I’m just saying.”

“They barely talk and Mingi’s dating Hongjoong.”

“Sorry, I’m not updated on that.”

Dongju’s surroundings faded away, the only thing he was looking at was the red roses. It was in a basket too, making it easy to carry.

“Do you mind holding those flowers on our way home?” Youngjo requested, a soft smile appearing on his face. “You could put them in your dorm room, they would fit perfectly there.”

Dongju doesn’t know why Youngjo looked happy when he asked him to hold the flowers but gladly carried the flowers anyway. 

On the way home, the members were exhausted. They ended up falling asleep, watching the rain pour down on their van’s window. Dongju was the only one that was awake, sitting at the front of the van. He’s holding the basket of red roses, wondering if there was anything else to it.

He carefully inspected the roses, before he discovered a small envelope. Dongju sighed, maybe it was for someone that he didn’t know of well, or possibly knew but had a better chance with Hwanwoong than himself. 

Dongju grabbed the envelope, there was no name written at the front so he just opened the envelope, only to find a written note inside. 

_My sunshine,_

_I’m sorry for not telling you sooner but, I like you a lot. Now you don’t have to accept this, because I’m unsure if you would accept me for this but, if you don’t, I’m sorry that it changed the way you see me. I love how you would always admire me for being me._

_Look, I’m not a special person. But you made me feel something I haven’t felt in a long time, and not even my past s/os could compare to you. Thank you for letting me stay with you until we debuted, thank you for allowing me to comfort you and cuddle you. Your the reason why I’m still alive, and the reason why I’ll continue to make people smile._

_Even if you won’t believe it, you made me realise how lucky I am to be able to become an idol. It was because of you, I became more selfless and caring, and I hope that you know how much I truly love you not just my friend, but also my home._

_I love you, Dongju._

_Love, Hwanwoong._

Hwanwoong didn’t even have to say Dongju’s name.

The moment Hwanwoong referred to him as ‘sunshine’, Dongju already knew.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll probably write more oneus fics in the future and hopefully continue to do so, i hope you liked this story :)


End file.
